Hogwarts Ugly Christmas Sweater Day
by QuillVine
Summary: "HOGWARTS IS HAVING THEIR FIRST UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER DAY TOMORROW!" She screeched into my ear, I was going to be hard of hearing after that…wait what did she…no…oh no...nonononono….


I'm in a holiday mood and tomorrow my school is having Ugly Christmas Sweater Day

**Hogwarts: Ugly Christmas Sweater Day!**

It was Christmas time again at Hogwarts, and every hallway and corridor was covered in green and red garland with the occasional mistletoe in an archway. The ghosts floated aimlessly through the halls singing creepy carols and even Filch had joined in with the festivities.

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, it was two days before everyone went their separate ways for the holidays. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to my best friend Ginny.

"Oh, HEY Hermione!" she was filled with bubbly enthusiasm, suspiciously more than usual.

"Yeah, Good Morning Ginny, uh…might I ask why you are so enthusiastic at seven in the morning?" I looked to her in confusion, trying to pin point the cause of her strange behavior, but alas…nothing.

"You'll see haha, I overheard the Professors talking, well I don't want to spoil it so…oh who am I kidding I can't wait..."She was panting from excitement and jumping up and down.

"Ginny slow down, way down." She looked as if she'd run a mile.

"TomorrowHogwartsisgoingtohaveitsfirstuglychristmassweaterday." She blurted out.

"Wha? Again Ginny sorry, just a bit slower." I touched her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"HOGWARTS IS HAVING THEIR FIRST UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER DAY TOMORROW!" She screeched into my ear, I was going to be hard of hearing after that…wait…no…nonononono….

"Why, do we have to, mines so embarrassing, I think I'll just help Madam Pomfrey tomorrow…yeah that's what I'll do." I was half talking to myself and the hyperactive energizer bunny next to me.

"Herrrmioneeeee, come on you have to dress up all of Hogwarts will be dressing up, it is gonna be sooooooo FUN!" I wouldn't be surprised if she moved the whole table she was squirming so much.

"No Ginny, It's not going to happen not in a…"

"Attention students!" Headmistress McGonnagal stood at the podium.

The volume in the hall began to lower as everyone looked to her in curiosity.

"As some of you may already know, tomorrow we are having an Ugly Christmas Sweater day…"

"EEEEP!" Ginny bounced in her seat again.

"Please control yourself Miss. Weasley or I'll have to take points." Her sharp glare was enough to shut her up, but the squirming continued.

"Ahem…as I was saying, what you do not know however is that this will go towards your house points. The rules are as follows; every student must be wearing a sweater, these sweaters must be worn from the start of breakfast tomorrow till after dinner tomorrow evening, and any sweater that is inappropriate will be confiscated and 30 points shall be taken. Thank you, that is all." She turned on a dime with her cloak whipping around as she made her way back to her seat at the table.

'This has to be the worst day ever, no wait I take that back tomorrow will be the worst day ever'

I tuned out Ginny as I finished eating my breakfast, what will everyone say now, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school.

Next Morning…

"BREEEP BREEEP BREEEP BREEEP BREEEP!" my alarm sounded, all was fine and the weather was nice and snowy.

I got myself dressed into my school uniform and grabbed my books and made my way to the door.

-on bulletin board next to door-

Students please remember that your Ugly Christmas Sweaters must be worn from breakfast till dinner today or else points will be taken, enjoy your day!

I froze

'_no, I'm dreaming, this isn't happening I'm going to wake up and go on with my day and everything will be normal'_

I felt my pulse increase with anxiety, and my palms became sweaty.

"Hermione! Hey where's your sweater…OH NO YOU DON'T… YOU ARE NOT LOOSING US POINTS GO AND PUT YOURS ON!"

I only knew one person to match that voice, Ginny had entered the common room.

I turned around and saw many other students all with decent ugly sweaters, even Ginny's wasn't that bad. She had a bright red knit sweater with a giant Christmas tree on the front with white script letters at the top saying (Merry Christmas).

"oh noooo…" I whined, I didn't see one green sweater, no because this is Gryffindor and we don't wear Slytherin green.

I reluctantly made my way back to the base of my bed where my trunk was.

"Alohomora." I said gloomily and it opened with a slight creak.

"Accio Christmas Sweater." I whispered hoping that I could slip it under my robes and be out the room without anyone seeing me.

'_oh my wand hated me'_

It flew out of the trunk, which slammed down with the loudest bang and landed at my feet. Every ones eyes were on me, and my bright Slytherin green Christmas sweater.

Then the hushed comments began.

"Oh my god, is that her sweater, why is it green?"

"What is she trying to pull, this is Gryffindor."

"Why? Just why?"

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!" Ginny's quidditch voice came in handy once in a while.

She walked up to me picked up the sweater shoved it in my hands and grabbed my arm. She dragged me all the way to the Great Hall doors and spun around with her arms crossed.

"Put it on." She stated simply

"No, I can't Ginny, did you see the way they stared in the common room!" I was shocked at how cowardly I was being, but still…

"Hermione Jean Granger, put that stupid sweater on now or I'll make you do it in front of all of the houses!" She demanded and began tapping her foot.

"but…fine" I decided it was better to do it now and possibly avoid attention than to experience the horror of doing it in front of every one.

I let my black robe slide down my shoulders and handed it to Ginny who took it without hesitation. I grabbed my sweater and just stared at it for a second.

"I don't have all day." Ginny snapped

Gathering what courage I had, I slipped it over my head and pulled it down over my stomach. I was now wearing a very Slytherin green sweater with a huge sewn on frosty the snowman and battery controlled lights.

'_why couldn't I have gone home sick early'_

"You look great now lets go I starving." Ginny threw my robes in my face and stomped into the Great Hall. _'great now I have to walk in alone'_

I tried to wrap my robes over the blinding green as much as I could but they could only hide so much.

I walked into the Great Hall and my worst nightmare came true. It was so silent you could hear bubble pop. I felt all eyes on me and I almost turned and ran out until he said something.

"Oi, Granger nice sweater, greens a good color on you!" I had never been more happy to hear that gits voice. I silently thanked Malfoy and hurried to the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't as silent but at least Ravenclaw had the courtesy to turn back to their plates.

I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I vaguely heard a few gasps and shocked whispers from Gryffindors, but I kept my eyes locked on my empty plate.

I sensed a body sit down next to me and tap me on the shoulder.

"Malfoy, bloody hell, what are you doing here!" I slid down the bench to get as far from him as possible, the last thing I needed…

"Granger, hello anyone home?" He began waving his hand in front of my face.

I looked up at him with a blank stare.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, cheer up, besides you have the most epic sweater of all, it even lights up!" I couldn't believe this, he was pulling this now in front of everyone.

"Malfoy, I thought we agreed earlier that we would keep it a secret!" I mumbled through my locked jaw.

"Well why not tell them it's the holidays! And Blaise spiked my pumpkin juice this morning, I'll be subtle don't worry."

'on no please Draco no!'

He stood up on the bench and began to shout.

"HERMIONE GRANGER HAS THE BEST SWEATER EVER! AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHRWISE WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME, HER BOYFRIEND!" His voice echoed across the hall, and a few cheers were heard along with screams of shock and disbelief.

"Draco! Seriously, way to be subtle!" I could care less about my sweater now, I was so furious with the handsome devil to my left.

"Aw come on Hermione, you gotta admit that was epic!" He cooed at me

"No, Draco no, no no no stop don't you dar…mmph…"

His lips were on mine and I melted, oh who cares anymore, its Christmas right, the most wonderful time of the year.

Nearby I heard two distinct thumps.

'I'll deal with them later'


End file.
